masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:E-ressistance
Witamy Serdecznie witamy w Mass Effect PL Wiki! Dziękujemy za to, że poprawiłeś stronę Dyskusja użytkownika:Midey. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów możesz odwiedzić forum dyskusyjne centralnej wiki społeczności Sarah Manley (forum pomocy | blog) Witaj widać że masz zasterzenia do moich prac na tym to powiem tak: #Półtora godziny pracowałem nad artykułem o asari (infomacje wykorzystałem z Leksykonu Mass Effect i Mass Effect 2. #Szablon Postaci to jedyny szablon który mi wogóle wyszeł mi poprawnie (ma średnie znajomość o języku TeX.) #Oraz brak wystarczającego czasu na poprawieniem błedów zrobionych przemnie Artykułów. Ale współpraca z tobą może przyniesie owocy tej wiki. Zyriusz 14:37, sty 5, 2011 (UTC)ZyriuszZyriusz 14:37, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) Administracja możę być Zgadzam się Zyriusz 19:19, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Kategoryzacja artykułów może być " Antagoniści" dla głównych przeciwników ? Pytania Pierwszy raz pisze coś dla jakiejś wiki i jeszcze nie wszystko rozumiem. 1. Szablon:Postać, to daje tą tabele z danymi postaci tak ? Jeśli tak to właśnie się tą tabelą męczłem żeby ją ustawić ale nie mogłem i przez to nie wstawiłem obrazków. 2. W którym miejscu wstawiać Kategoria:Nazwa Kategorii. Jak widać jestem dość tępy (co potwierdza sprawa z tą powitalną wiadomością) i wiele z tej strony którą mi kazałeś przeczytać nie wszystko rozumiem i jeszcze coś jak zrobić to ostrzeżenie przed spoilerami? Xertos 20:50, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o mnie to jestem nowa w zakładaniu nowych artykułów i edycji, więc pooglądaj to co narazie zrobiłam, a jak coś będzie nie tak to poprawię to. Z góry przepraszam. Pół dnia próbowałam to ogarnąć no i chyba jakoś mi to idzie. Jakby co to mam w planach opisanie wszystkich mocy :D Hit Girl 20:31, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Witam, jestem administratorem serwisu Shadowbroker.pl. Zauważyłem, że część Waszych treści pochodzi z mojego serwisu - nie znajdują się przy nich jednak linki zwrotne co jest niezgodne z warunkami licencji CC-BY-SA (taką jaką stosuje Wikia), o których informację można znaleść tutaj: http://www.shadowbroker.pl/o-nas/ . Skoro możecie kopiować nasze tłumaczenia bez pytania o zgodę, równie dobrze możecie dać link zwrotny do nich na Shadowbroker.pl tak jak to jest opisane w zakładce "O nas" w serwisie. W innym przypadku przypadku zawsze możecie tłumaczyć sami, zgodnie z warunkami licencjii obowiązującej na Wikii. Do ewentualnej odpowiedzi możesz skorzystać z naszego formularza kontaktowego: http://www.shadowbroker.pl/kontakt/ Pozdrawiam Venydar 11:19, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Wg. Waszego regulaminu, cytuję: #'Zakaz kopiowania artykułów' - Nie możemy i nie powinniśmy (zwłaszcza bezmyślnie) kopiować artykułów z innych stron. Takie artykuły będą kasowane a ich autorzy będą blokowani. Wyjątek stanowią materiały skopiowane/przetłumaczone z angielskiej Mass Effect Wiki wszystko jest ok, z wyjątkiem tego, że nasze tłumaczenia są w świetle licencji pracami opartymi o dane dzieło, a więc podlegają tej samej licencji. Idąc dalej tym tropem pl.masseffect.wikia.com także obejmują zasady tej licencji, czyli powinniście przestrzegać "Uznanie autorstwa — Utwór należy oznaczyć w sposób określony przez Twórcę lub Licencjodawcę"; w naszym przypadku jest to link zwrotny. My wywiązujemy się z warunków licencji i umieszczamy link do źródła. Oczekujemy po prostu tego samego, można to nazwać oznaką uznania za nasz wysiłek i czas włożony w jak najlepsze tłumaczenie treści dostępnych na anglojęzycznej Wikii. Nie jesteśmy w żadnym razie skłonni do jakichś radykalnych kroków, cieszy nas, że nasze tłumaczenia mogą posłużyć do rozbudowy polskojęzycznej wersji Wikii Mass Effect, musimy jednak dbać także o nasz serwis, a te tłumaczenia są jego najważniejszą częścią. Przypomnę tylko, że tłumaczenie jest także własnością intelektualną co jasno określa art. 2 do ustawy o prawach autorskich. Zastosowanie się do tej licencji przynosi obustronną korzyść: Wy otrzymujecie (mam nadzieję) dobre materiały przy minimalnej pracy, my otrzymujemy uznanie autorstwa w formie zwykłego linku zwrotnego, podobnego jak ten, który umieścił Zyriusz w artykule o Zbieraczach (ja go tylko poprawiłem). Uhonorowanie naszej pracy linkiem do naszego artykułu w zamian za sam artykuł - nie wymagamy niczego więcej, i właśnie zostało określone jasno na podstronie "O nas" na łamach Shadowbroker.pl. Venydar 18:56, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma problemu, cieszy mnie, że szybko sprawa się wyjaśniła ;) Bardzo chętnie nasz serwis będzie użyczał Wam materiałów, które uznacie za przydatne. ME Wikia jest tworzona przez graczy dla graczy i tak właśnie powinno pozostać - zapraszam więc do częstego przeszukiwania naszych zasobów, stale dodajemy nowe treści i tłumaczenia z ang. Wikii ME, które powinny Wam przypaść do gustu! Venydar 20:32, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Witam, w wzwiązku z prawdopodobnym brakiem zainteresowania ze strony Zyriusza, postanowiłem, że sam przygotuję listę skopoiowanych ze SB artykułów: *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Drelle *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Hanarzy *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Ludzie *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Opiekunowie *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Batarianie *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Gethy *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Quarianie *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Żniwiarze *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Yahgowie *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Proteanie *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley_Williams *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Urdnot_Wrex *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Handlarz_Cieni *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Zaćmienie *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Krwawa_Horda *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Błękitne_Słońca Nie liczę w tym momencie turian, Zbieraczy czy elkorów, u których link zwrotny się ukazał. Wybacz za tak długą wiadomość - chciałem aby było czytelnie, trochę się tego jednak nazbierało. Wszystkie artykuły możesz dla pewności porównać z ich odpowiednikami na shadowbroker.pl (jeden czy dwa są skopiowane tylko częściowo, m.in. ten o Ashley Williams). Umieszczenie linków zwrotnych do tych na SB powinno zamknąć tę kwestię. Pozdrawiam Venydar 21:43, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Oczywiście, jestem jak najbardziej za tym pomysłem z newsami w takiej formie, w jakiej go przedstawiłeś. Jednym z naszych celów jest wspieranie społeczności Mass Effect, a polskojęzyczna Wikia ME jest jej integralną, nierozerwalną częścią ;) Zatem chętnie udostępnimy Wam także nasze zasoby w postaci newsów. Pozdrawiam Venydar 14:24, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Zbieracze To może być dziwne jak ci powiem ale to na 100 % jest prawda. To było kilka dni temu jak byłem przy kompie, przeglądałem wiadomości na swojej poczce i w stercie spamu i reklam znalazłem dziwną wiadomość i napisano było że może wysłać parę artykurów o tematycze ME. byłem troszku nieufnyto poproszyłem o kawałek artykułu, było tak zrobione elegaczno byłem zaskoczone i napisał że sam tłumaczył z angieskiej wiki O mass Effect , a ja się zgodziłem (wyniku brakiem czasu na własne tłumaczenie tylk przygotowałem się do matur). I tak w kilka dni wysyła mi artykuły aż do dziszaj. Przez przypadek znalazłem tą strone i szok takie same artykuły co ten facet mi wysyłał, to napisałem (raczej próbowałm) donie ale jak próbowałem wysłać to pojawił się komunikat że taki adres nieistnienie. Gdyby wiedział że to złodziej to nie zgodził bym. - - - Tych artykułów jest znacznie więcej, większość ras jest żywcem skopiowana. Ich treści możesz porównać z naszymi odpowiednikami na http://www.shadowbroker.pl/. Dzięki za zainteresowanie sprawą, po umieszczeniu odnośników do artykułów na naszym serwisie możecie korzystać z nich do woli (tak jak określają to warunki licencji). W ramach dobrej woli polecę Ci także przygotowany przeze mnie artykuł dotyczący Misji Samobójczej, który powinien się znaleźć na Waszej Wikii: Misja Samobójcza [spoilery | Shadow Broker - polski serwis Mass Effect]]. Pozdrawiam Venydar 19:46, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Zbieracze To może być dziwne jak ci powiem ale to na 100 % jest prawda. To było kilka dni temu jak byłem przy kompie, przeglądałem wiadomości na swojej poczce i w stercie spamu i reklam znalazłem dziwną wiadomość i napisano było że może wysłać parę artykurów o tematycze ME. byłem troszku nieufnyto poproszyłem o kawałek artykułu, było tak zrobione elegaczno byłem zaskoczone i napisał że sam tłumaczył z angieskiej wiki O mass Effect , a ja się zgodziłem (wyniku brakiem czasu na własne tłumaczenie tylk przygotowałem się do matur). I tak w kilka dni wysyła mi artykuły aż do dziszaj. Przez przypadek znalazłem tą strone i szok takie same artykuły co ten facet mi wysyłał, to napisałem (raczej próbowałm) donie ale jak próbowałem wysłać to pojawił się komunikat że taki adres nieistnienie. Gdyby wiedział że to złodziej to nie zgodził bym. Sktócie : ktość proponował że załatwi artykuły ja się zgodziłem pokilku dnia "wysływania" atrykułów dniu 11-03-2011 o godzinie około 12 dowiedziałem o tej stronie + jego zawartość i czułem sie oszukany Literówki w nazwach Zrobiłam literówkę w nazwie mocy Odkształcenie, a potem znalazłam drugą w Wyssaniu Energii. Chciałam zmienić ich nazwę na poprawną, ale zrobiło się tylko przekierowanie i jak szuka się tego na stronie głównej to wyświetlają się te błędne nazwy. Możesz coś z tym zrobić? Sorry za kłopot Hit Girl 18:22, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Treści artykułów Wszystko co dodałam na tej wiki nie jest kopiowane z innych stron. Pomagałam sobie jedynie angielską wiki o ME. Opisy np. mocy mam z spolszczonej gry. Hit Girl 14:06, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Rasy Co myślisz o tym aby artykuł „Rasy” zrobić tak jak na angielskiej stronie wiki o ME? Chodzi mi o styl czyli miniaturki ras i pod tym jej nazwa. Czy to będzie jakieś łamanie regulaminu? I czy mogę zmienić nazwę „'Rasy nie wchodzące w skład rady'” na np. „'Rasy spoza Cytadeli'”, albo coś w tym stylu? Hit Girl 19:59, mar 28, 2011 (UTC) Prawa administratora Witam Jeżeli było by to mozliwe chciał bym otrzymać prawa administratora tej Wiki ponieważ ta strona podupada, a obecni biurokraci/administratorzy niczym się nie zajmują. Chicałem adoptować stronę lecz administracja napisała żebym w tej kwesti skontaktował się z tobą. Fifok 11:06, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Usuwanie pustych artykułów Na stronie były tylko 2 puste strony bez żadnej treści. Nie wliczam pustych stron z wpisami do leksykonu. Jest sporo stron co mają mało treści ( zaledwie zdanie lub więcej ) lecz ich nie będę usuwał ponieważ już zostały stworzone i posiadają w sobie treść. Co do edycji to nawet mała ilość treści może zachęcić do edytowania przez nowych jak i starych edytorów, więc to ich raczej nie odstrasza:). Pozdrawiam Fifok 21:08, sty 15, 2012 (UTC)